User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 12: Monster
(Amanda) Hey! Chrissy! Over here... (Christina) Hey guys, what's up? (Amanda) This is another one of our friends, Jade. (Jade) Sup. (Christina) Hi. (Amanda) And this is Troy, Tayler's squeeze. (Tayler) Yeah, so stay away from him. (Mrs. Lauren) Attention! Class, may i get your attention please? Look at all of you. My class... So many children of god. (Amanda) Pfft. (Christina) Shh. I wanna listen. (Mrs. Lauren) Can I get a father? (Christina) Father! (Mrs. Lauren) Can i get a son! (Christina) Son! (Mrs. Lauren) Can i get a HOLY SPIRIT?? (Christina) Holy spirit! (Mrs. Lauren) and now a big fat AMEN!!! (Christina) AMEN AMEN!!! (Amanda)..... Mrs Lauren? May i say a prayerrrr pleaaaase??? (Troy) What is she doing.... (Amanda) ARE FATHA, WHO WART IN HEAVUN, HALLOWEEN BE THA NAME!!! (Mrs Lauren) Amanda! Stop taking off your uniform! Head to the principals office now!! (Amanda) Fine! -whispers to Christina- Fucking teachers pet. (Nick) Don't worry about it... Just Amanda being Amanda. (Christina) Who are you? (Nick) I am Nick. Nice to meet you! (Christina) You too... -hottie- (Aleesha) Ahem, guys? (Hannah) Hey Leesh... What are you doing here? With Hunter? (Hunter) We uh... have an announcement to make. (Hannah) What? (Hunter) We are umm... dating. (Hannah) Pardon? (Aleesha) We are dating, what are you deaf? (Hannah) I must be hard of hearing if i just heard you and Hunter say you are dating... What the fuck? Seriously? (Aleesha) Hunter, can i talk to Hannah alone please? (Hunter) Sure... (Aleesha) Hannah, i can explain. (Hannah) This i have to hear. (Aleesha) Hunter wasn't jumped. He was raped. By some homo. (Hannah) Wait, WHAT??! Why didn't he tell us?! Oh no!! (Aleesha) Calm down! He is doing fine i guess. But i am trying to help him. (Hannah) Dating him is the WORST possible thing you can do! He is probably so shocked and confused.... No, you have to break up!! (Aleesha) I should have known you would be an ignorant bitch. (Hannah) I'm not, i am being real! I will NOT allow you to date Hunter. (Pearl) None of us will. (Aleesha) Pearl... you too? (Pearl) You are not gonna corrupt him into thinking he is straight over this. Hunter is gay, and for you to try and change him at a time like this is not only cruel, it SICKENS me! (Aleesha) You are all a bunch of cunts!! You will never understand! (Pearl) No, you will never understand. Because if you DON'T break up with Hunter, i'll beat you to a fucking pulp. (Aleesha) You don't scare me bitch. Bring it on. (Hannah) Hey hey, enough. Aleesha get the fuck out of here. (Kat texting Cameron) Cameron, meet me at the park. I have big news! You will be so proud, i just know it. Love you SoOooOoO muchhh!!! :))) (Cam) Ugh, how can i break up with her like this? (Murphy) Just be honest... you can't keep this up, it's cruel. (Niso) What's cruel? (Cam)... What are you doing here...? (Murphy) I'll leave you two alone. (Niso) I wanted to talk... (Cam) Well... I guess there is no harm in it. (Niso) I still want you back Cameron. But i realized i would rather be friends than nothing at all. So can we go back to before all the relationship bullshit happened? Please? (Cam) I... come with me to the park and play along with me. I need your help. (Niso) Ok...? (Tayler) Oh look! It's CHRISTina! (Nick) Oh go soak your head Tayler. (Amanda) Of course. Christinas teaming up. Lets go Tayler, these bitches aren't worth out time. (Christina) You are christian? Finally! (Nick) Haha, weird isn't it? More atheists in this school than christians. (Christina) Tell me about it... and this is just my second day of high school. (Nick) Oh wow, noobie. Trust me, it does NOT get any easier from here. (Christina) Thanks for the encouragement. (Nick) Sorry... So uh, do you wanna go have lunch with me? (Christina) Sure! Sounds like fun. (Nick) Ok, good. (Jade) You, and you. Watch your backs. (Christina) Ummm? (Nick) Lets go. Now. (Christina) Alright. But who was she? (Nick) Nobody. (Pearl) Soo... this is it. Night Light's first performance... I think i'm gonna be sick. And where is Nate? (Hunter) I am sure he will show... (Hannah) Perk up guys! This is sooo exciting! (Club Owner) Ok, you guys are up. (Hannah) But our singer isn't here yet. (Club Owner) Tough luck. Get up there! (Hannah) Shit... uhh, who is gonna sing? (Hunter) I will. (Hannah) Ok... (Club Owner) HELLLOOO EVERYONE, LETS GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO NEWCOMERS, HUNTER, HANNAH, MURPHY AND PEARL, THE MEMBERS OF NIGHTLIGHT!!! BLOW THE ROOF OFF THE PLACE GUYS!!! (Hunter) .... "I feel you watching. You are the key. You know the pain. Is killing mee. I try to hide. I try to fight. But you always find me. Behind the light. And you don't care, no you don't care. The way you treat me. It isn't fair. But i feel you watching, it is a crime, i know your hurting, all the time, you tried save me, it didn't work, you only hurt me, even worse, and now your watching, im talkin to you, do you even care, do you? I try to fight it, i try to hide, but you always find me, behind the light, and now your watching, im talkin to you, do you even care, do you? I want the pain, to go away, i want you guys to stay, you know what happened, you cannot miss, the way im feeling, is far from bliss, you fucking know what, im talking about, you don't even, have a doubt, you ruined my life, and now im here, i see you watching, this fucking queer, go off on the mic and screaming at you, unleashing my heart and hurting you, but i feel you watching, you are the key, you know the pain, is killing me, i try to hide, i try to fight, but you always find me, behind the light, so this is my, message to you, Aleesha, get a clue, Aleesha, get a clue. (Crow) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Aleesha).... (Club Owner) You guys blew the crowd away!!! Great job!!! (Hannah) Hunter... (Hunter) We will talk later.... (Cam) Hey Kat... (Kat) CAMY!!! HI BABE!! Wait... whose this? (Niso) I am Nisoja. Call me Niso. (Kat) Hi Niso... Cam, as i was saying- (Cam) Kat, i have to tell you something... (Kat) What is it? (Cam) I like you. A lot. But i am not in love with you.... I am in love with Niso. I am so sorry. (Kat) Wha... What? You... But you said. (Cam) I didn't want to hurt you. I am so sorry Kat. (Kat) No. No, i am sorry. I should have known... i was doing things wrong. (Cam) I just have one question... what did you do? To make me proud? (Kat) I burned my diary... Goodbye Cameron. (Cam) Oh my god.... (Niso) This is awkward.... (Dani) Murphy... you were amazing. (Murphy) Dani! You made it... thank you. (Dani) I wouldn't miss it. Murphy, what happened to Hunter... he could have died. And that has got me thinking that life is short. Anything can happen to anyone. And i just had to let you know... i am still in love with you. (Murphy) You... you are? (Dani) Yes. You are my heart, Murphy. I tried dating someone else and he... lets just say, he lied to me. Horribly. You have always been there for me... except... you know. (Murphy) And not a day goes by that i wish i could change that. (Dani) Well, there is still time... (Murphy) What are you talking about? (Dani) I never got an abortion. I was never pregnant. I just said that because... I thought it would scare you off. I am so sorry. (Murphy) You did what.... (Dani) But all that is over now, and i just want to be with you. (Murphy) No.... No!!! Do you know how fucking guilty i felt?! You told EVERYONE you had an abortion! (Dani) I had to! The lie had already spiraled out of control so badly... (Murphy) Yeah, whatever! You are a hypocrite and liar! This is why we are never getting back together. (Dani) Murphy... (Aleesha) Why couldn't you just tell me? Why did you have to fucking humiliate me on stage like that!!! (Hunter) I didn't mean to do that... i paniced, and those are the words that came out of my mouth. Sorry if you don't get it, but i don't want to be with you. I should have just told you. (Aleesha) So you are just gonna be a fag for the rest of your life? (Pearl) THAT IS ENOUGH! (Hannah) Pearl, kick her fucking ass before i do. (Pearl) With pleasure. (Aleesha) OW! GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!! (Hunter) STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! This isn't what i want! This isn't how things were supposed to happen! I was supposed to just go out and have fun that night... and that motherfucker ruined everything. And you Aleesha... You are no better! You make my life a living hell! You bully me, belittle me and are downright cruel. I NEVER want to see you again. Please just get out of my life! (Aleesha) F-....Fine. I will just, go and get out of your life forever. (Pearl) Yeah, please do. He doesn't need you. He never did. (Hunter) Guys... Tonight was fun. Getting on stage and singing really made me feel better. (Pearl) I am so glad to hear that Hunter. Maybe this can be your escape. (Hunter) Maybe so... I love you guys. Thank you for always being there for me. (Pearl) We will '''ALWAYS '''be there for you. We will always be there for each other. I love you guys. (Hannah) Me too! (Hunter) Aleesha.... What was I thinking?! TO BE CONTINUED~ Next Time... Amanda develops a dangerous crush. Pearl and Rynen decide their sex life is too average, and come up with a bizzare idea. Stephanie tries to prove herself to Dani. And Icy worries she is nothing but a rebound. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts